Question: Which of these numbers is composite? ${7,\ 10,\ 11,\ 59,\ 73}$
Answer: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 7, 11, 59, and 73 each have only two factors. The factors of 10 are 1, 2, 5, and 10. Thus, 10 is the composite number.